Talk:Corpers
=Members= *user:mckaysalisbury *User:Unguided *User:Hexcore *User:McBigBoy *User:Atray *User:Tribunal *User:BrokenAngel *User:Recruit *User:Bear *User:Mandarista *User:Nil8r =Live information= Rally point Our rally point will be the north lobby, see the 4th floor map for more information. The 4th floor of the north lobby is closest to the exhibition halls, and I figured that that would be fitting, seeing as how we are a corporation, and so are the exhibitors. Suits I imagine that we'll have a few people showing up in suits. We are the Ultima Corporation. We've got to look classy. I'd prefer a dark colored suit. Black might even be best (I'm not sure which of my suits I'll be bringing, my black suit is at the tailor, but I've got a nice dark blue suit). White shirts. Tetrakevlar reinforced with is recommended as the fighting wiI should be bringing ties (I'm meeting with the tie guy today to take a look at them) I think my cost is $7 (because I'm buying bulk) and I'm not really planning on making any money, so if you'd like to have a matching tie, they will be available. Don't get me wrong they are nice ties. I've purchased ties from him in the past, and I'm pleased with his work. I hope to have a pic uploaded soon, but I probably won't have a pic of the tie we'll be using this evening. Maybe tomorrow? Here's hoping. When Friday will be the official suit day for most of us, making a big leading impression. I plan on wearing a suit Friday and Saturday. I plan on wearing t-shirt and cargo pants on Sunday when TDL will be over. McKay 20:26, 20 August 2007 (EDT) :: We should come up with an in-game reason for why a bunch of 'Corpers are in "casual Friday" wear (since many PAX attendees will likely not be dressed in suits) Nil8r 07:25, 21 August 2007 (EDT) :::I like the "Casual Friday" option for those who aren't "attending meetings" ;) Similarly, suits aren't required on Saturday, unless you've got "required meetings" to attend to. McKay 03:11, 22 August 2007 (EDT) : I will be suiting up and at the the rally point at 7pm on Friday I'd like to get as may suits together for some action (and a Photo or two :) ),the best window I can see is that 7-9 block(After most panels before the concerts). This sound good? Hexcore 04:30, 23 August 2007 (EDT) Squadrons We only have one faction for the corporation, so I plan on splitting us up into squadrons. I'm not sure what the suit situation will be like, but suits get preferential treatment for squad leaders, I think. Questions If you have any questions, please let me know. I'll be pretty active here and elsewhere over the next couple days. =Discussion= Dress Code What is the official word on suits McKay? ATray 01:59, 18 August 2007 (EDT) ::I'm going to appear probably Friday in a suit, etc. But that's my booth costume as well :p Bear 15:05, 18 August 2007 (EDT) :::I'm in for Friday suit action for at least part of the day. I have to wear one enough for work that, I don't plan on wearing it all day .Hexcore 19:07, 18 August 2007 (EDT) :::Ill probably go black pants with white dress shirt on friday if McKay can get some awesome ties :). Shall we do sunglasses and maybe a white earpiece? ATray 22:49, 18 August 2007 (EDT) :::I just may have to bring mine too now... >.> I'm going to be so warm in a suit though yikes... :::I'll probably wear my black pin-stripe suit on Friday. Probably not a tie, since I'm a girl. I'll be bringing tech (laptop, cell, etc.) Nil8r 07:28, 21 August 2007 (EDT) Faction Status I am more than a bit confused as to the status of The Corpers as opposed to the Ultima Corporation. Are they one in the same or is the Ultima Corporation allied with the Corpers? Citizen M 17:26, 21 July 2007 (EDT) :From a lore perspective, The corpers are mercenaries of the Ultima Corporation. From a TerraDrive Live perspective. the Corpers are a TDL Color Faction, and the Ultima Corporation is a player faction in the Corpers color faction. McKay is the leader of both. I think it would be sweet to have a single faction in the color faction, and just having a large faction. But I'm obviously biased in that regard ;) McKay 13:07, 30 July 2007 (EDT) ::Okay, change of plans. New information, it turns out that (from a Live perspective), the Ultima Corporation *is* the Corpers (see note by CEO). So, welcome to the Ultima Corporation! McKay 01:54, 18 August 2007 (EDT) Logo I've got a sweet idea for a logo, I'm hoping to complete it this week. McKay 13:07, 30 July 2007 (EDT) :okay, I've got it more finalized but it's not finished. Gah, I need more time! McKay 01:54, 18 August 2007 (EDT) :: Looks nice I can See that as a business card Hexcore 04:32, 23 August 2007 (EDT) Rally Time When are we meeting on Friday? Nil8r 08:59, 20 August 2007 (EDT) :I plan on meeting before the expo opens. I've got stuff to do All day so I'll be everywhere McKay 19:58, 23 August 2007 (EDT) changes 2 changes: *I added a logo. I'm interested in your opinion. *I would like to announce that we have allied with the Bleeding Hearts. TDU rules allow any merc to combat any merc, even within the same faction. I would encourage you to focus your efforts on the Radicals and the Crossbones Exchange. McKay 04:28, 21 August 2007 (EDT)